1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a photoresist composition and a method of manufacturing a display device using the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a photoresist composition capable of forming a uniform pattern and a method of manufacturing the display device using the photoresist composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various flat display devices including a liquid crystal display device, organic electroluminescent display device, and plasma display panel have been developed.
A typical flat display device includes a fine circuit pattern formed by a photolithography process. To perform the photolithography process, a photoresist material and a mask are ordinarily used. In particular, when a laser beam is provided to the mask wherein a shape corresponding to the fine circuit pattern has been formed, the laser beam passing through the mask, irradiates the photoresist material coated on a substrate, thereby forming a photoresist pattern on the substrate. After an etch process is performed on the substrate containing the photoresist pattern, the fine circuit pattern is formed.
The photoresist material usually includes a polymer, a photosensitizer, and a solvent. The polymer remains in the photoresist pattern after the latter had been developed. The photosensitizer transfers energy of applied light to the polymer, which may cause the polymer to melt while the photoresist material is developed by an etchant. The choice of the solvent is determined by the viscosity of the photoresist material so that the photoresist material may be easily coated on a substrate.
The photoresist material is classified into a positive type photoresist material and a negative type photoresist material, and the positive type photoresist material includes a novolac resin.
Despite the existence of different types of photoresist materials, there remains a need for a photoresist composition capable of improving a margin of a focus depth and pattern profile.